


My Favorite

by mutantfodder



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, headcanons?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutantfodder/pseuds/mutantfodder
Summary: Drabbles about Dr. Yado and his most cherished Joy mutant.





	My Favorite

Finally, Yado had accomplished his goal. He was all alone in his world, which he had worked so hard to forge, surrounded by his amorphous children and the entrails of those who dared to defy them. The mutants’ grotesque bodies lurched across the canyons of Olathe, and all else fell silent as the lonely sound of Yado’s trumpet carried over the cliffs. Only as he reclined on his throne of flesh, polished instrument in hand, was he content.

Every mutant was unique. Each one’s body contorted in a different way, twisting into shapes more bizarre than the one that came before it. Most importantly, each one added something special to Yado’s personal gallery of abstract carnality. He cherished every mutant like a macabre work of art. But, like any artist, he picked favorites among his pieces.

Probably the most notable among his works was Sweetheart; his mutant of choice for ripping apart those who opposed his sovereignty. With little prodding aside from one or two notes from the trumpet, it readily pulled men limb from limb. Even as arrows, swords and bullets pierced its skin, it never once broke its eerie smile.

Despite its ferocity, it was also the most affectionate amongst the beasts. Sweetheart craved attention, oftentimes nuzzling its ghoulish face against Yado’s chest and making gleeful little noises as he stroked its tortuous neck. To him, it acted like an oversized pet dog, and was leaps and bounds more loyal than one. Sweetheart quite literally took bullets for him without hesitation, and seemingly liked it that way.

Sweetheart was one of the first to turn, its existence predating the great White Flash. It was also the first to exhibit any behavior other than indiscriminate violence. Prior to turning, it was a baby-faced woman in her late twenties involved with the creation of Joy who developed a crippling addiction to the substance during its beta, which only worsened when the final product was launched. She also had quite a fondness for her boss, which carried over in a sad, sweet way when she mutated.

Nobody in the Joy lab really knew what to do when she turned. The employees had handled mutants before, but this one seemed to be specifically created to destroy any living thing in its path. Its rage wasn’t quelled until Yado happened to step in. When it noticed him standing slack-jawed in the doorway, its violent stupor ended and it stood calmly in the ruins of the office like an unruly puppy. In a way, she got what she wanted all along: Yado’s affection.

Yado’s mountain of shapeless blobs of flesh was more than strong enough to take down just about anyone foolish enough to challenge it. Although the mutants that comprised it were relatively weak—a well-placed cut from any sword would easily cause the bulk of their guts to spill out like a water balloon—their sheer numbers and ferocious servitude usually made up for it. Despite this, he almost always saved the killing for Sweetheart. It mutilated people in a way that was oddly graceful; each time was like a ballet performance for an audience of one.

Yado stepped down from his corpulent throne, using the heads of the beasts as makeshift stairs, and sat down on the very bottom “step.” Sweetheart lumbered over to him, the muscles on its back undulating like a turbulent sea. It lay down next to him as he began absentmindedly stroking its scarred back. With his free hand, he clenched his trumpet apprehensively and rested his fingers on the valves. 

The Big Girl was coming. Buddy had fought and scratched her way to the top of the List, and finally, his greatest creation was on her way to challenge him once and for all. He wanted a front row seat to the magnificent performance that was about to unfold in front of him. He couldn’t wait to see his dearest pet eviscerate her without a shred of mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yado is such an interesting character. It was a lot of fun to stray from my normal self-indulgent Lisa/Buzzo stuff and explore another character, plus the Joy mutants were a blast to write.
> 
> Also, I love Sweetheart so much. I imagine it acting like Yado's weird affectionate dog. It's a fun concept to me.


End file.
